Vérité de Noel
by PetitKiwiouiEnSucre
Summary: Quand Hermione annonce qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie à ses amis.


Vérité de Noël

By LoveHopeless

Une jeune femme, vêtu d'un long manteau noir d'hiver et les cheveux joliment bouclés, venait de transplaner de transplaner devant le Terrier pour le réveillon de Noël.

Cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, jeune avocate de 25 ans. Elle dévala l'allée de la maison et se stoppa devant la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de toquer. Une jolie rousse apparut devant Hermione, qui sourit en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley, devenue Potter depuis peu. La châtaine serra la rouquine dans ses bras, en guise de bonjour, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Rentre avant que tu n'attrapes froid ! S'exclama Ginny en se détachant d'Hermione.

La rouquine se décala sur le côté et Hermione rentra dans l'accueillante et chaleureuse maison des Weasley. Elle enleva son manteau et l'accrocha au porte-manteau accroché au mur en face de la porte d'entrée.

En dessous de celui-ci, Hermione portait une robe bleu nuit bustier, une ceinture en soie noire lui entourant la taille et faisant remonter sa poitrine. Elle avait accompagné sa tenue d'une paire d'escarpins noirs.

_ Waouh Hermione ! Tu s magnifique, la complimenta Ginny en refermant la porte.

_ Merci, tu l'es tout autant Ginny, la remercia-t-elle, les joues légèrement roses.

_ Mais dis-moi, où se trouve ton prince charmant ? Demanda la dernière des Weasley.

_ Il arrivera plus tard, il avait des dossiers de dernières minutes à régler, répondit Hermione, avec un sourire rassurant.

La jeune rouquine acquiesça en souriant aussi et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le chapiteau que M. Weasley et Mrs. Weasley avaient fait installer dans leur jardin pour l'occasion.

En voyant sa meilleure amie arriver en compagnie de sa femme, Harry Potter se dirigea vers elles. Il embrassa doucement sa femme puis serra sa meilleure amie dans ses ras.

_ Tu es magnifique Mione, dit Harry en se détachant d'elle.

_ Moins que ta femme en tout cas, répliqua Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est normal, c'est la plus belle femme du monde, fit Harry en serrant Ginny contre lui. Dit-moi, où est celui qui devait t'accompagner ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant autour d'eux.

Mais Hermione n'eue pas le temps de lui répondre que Ronald Weasley débarqua à son tour dans le chapiteau, accompagné de Lavande Brown. En les voyants, le visage joyeux d'Hermione devint sans expression.

En voyant le changement d'humeur, et surtout la cause de celui-là, de sa meilleure amie, Harry lui prit le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, tandis que Ginny se dirigea vers son frère et sa « belle-sœur ».

_ Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient être là, s'excusa Ginny en les rejoignant.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, je vais faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, la rassura Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

_ Puis toi aussi tu es venue accompagner, fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

_ D'ailleurs, qui c'est ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

_ Tu le seras bientôt, lui répondit Hermione mystérieusement.

Elle embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue et ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la table qui leur était réservé. Les jeunes mariés d'assirent côté à côte, et Hermione prit place en face d'eux. Au loin, ils virent Ron et Lavande se dirigeaient vers eux et s'assirent à leur table, comme si tout était normal.

Sauf que tout ne l'était pas. Et tout ça à cause du rouquin. En effet, Hermione et Ron étaient sortis ensemble, et ils allaient se marier Mais Hermione le surpris dans leur lit conjugal avec Lavande, al veille de mariage. Alors Hermione quitta Ron, annulant tout. Harry se rangea tout naturellement du côté d'Hermione, et même si Ginny disait être neutre dans cette histoire, tout le monde savait qu'elle était plus avec Hermione que son propre frère.

Cette histoire s'était passée il y a trois ans, et Hermione s'en était remise. D'ailleurs, elle avait même retrouvée l'amour il y a un an et demi, dans les bras de Drago Malfoy.

Les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient recroisés dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie il y a deux ans et avaient commencé à se fréquenté, d'abord professionnellement, étant tout deux avocats, puis plus intimement, s'embrassant après six mois. Désormais, ils vivaient le parfait amour, avec des hauts comme des bats, et Hermione avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Drago, qui le trouvait beaucoup plus « spacieux ».

_ Alors Hermione, encore venue seule ? Se moqua Lavande

_ Non, mon petit-ami arrive bientôt, répliqua Hermione avec froideur.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui c'est ? Casper ? Rigola Lavande, suivit de Ron.

_ Hermione, intervint Mrs. Weasley. Désolé de te déranger mais ton petit-ami vient d'arriver, continua la matriarche en souriant.

Hermione se leva, rendit son sourire à Molly et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et fit face à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il sourit quand il la vit et l'embrassa. Hermione sourit contre les lèvres de son prince et se détacha de lui, avant que le baiser devienne plus profond.

_ J'aimerai passer ma soirée à t'embrasser mais nous sommes attendus, murmura Drago près des lèvres de sa belle.

_ Pas trop stressé ? Lui demanda Hermione avec inquiétude tandis que se décaler pour le laisser rentrer au chaud.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je passe ma journée à d ébattre devant des juges bien plus coriaces que Potter et puis Ginny est au courant pour nous, donc tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il quitta son manteau, l'accrochant par-dessus celui d'Hermione et se retourna vers sa belle. Celle-ci était adossée à la porte fermer qui donné sur le jardin et le regardait, ou plutôt le dévorer du regard, en ce mordant la lèvre inférieur.

_ Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais évite de me regarder comme sa chérie, si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne contre la porte, l'intima Drago, avec un sourire taquin.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. On y va ? Je sais qu'Harry meurt d'envie de savoir avec qui je sors, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Drago acquiesça en souriant. Hermione Lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la maison, pour retourner sous le chapiteau. Ne prenant pas ne compte les regards des autres sur leur couple, Hermione tira, avec douceur, Drago derrière elle vers l'endroit où Ginny et Harry étaient assis, ignorant Ron et Lavande.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, fit Hermione, légèrement gênée.

_ Tu sors ave Drago Malfoy ? S'exclama Lavande, n'y croyant pas.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Brown, répliqua sèchement Drago.

_ Ravie de te revoir Drago, dit Ginny, avec un immense sourire.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, en plus petit, et lui fit la bise avant de regarder l'échange de regard qui avait lieu entre le Survivant et Hermione.

Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté des yeux Harry, appréhendant sa réaction. Le Survivant alternait son regard entre les mains enlacé de sa meilleure amie et Drago, et le visage attristés d'Hermione.

Elle était heureuse, plus qu'avec n'importe qui, cela se voyait. Harry fit un sourire rassurant à sa meilleure amie, qui lui rendit plus détendue, et tendit sa main à Drago, qui la serra.

Sinon, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Harry, alors que le nouveau couple s'asseyait.

_ Ca fera deux ans dans quatre moi, répondit Drago en posant sa main sur le genou d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir qu'il se rappelait de ka date de leur premier baiser. Ce soir-là Drago avait invité Hermione dans le nouveau restaurant -assez chic- qui venait d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, peuplée de rire et dénuée de blanc. A la fin de celle-ci, Drago avait raccompagné Hermione jusqu'en bas de son immeuble.

Alors que la jeune fille allait entrer à l'intérieur, il l'avait retenue par le bras et l'avait embrassée. Bien que surprise au début, Hermione avait répondu avec ardeur au baiser, passant ses ras autour u cou de Drago. Après ça, Drago avait passé sa nuit chez Hermione, se montrant mutuellement à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Les deux couples parlaient ensemble, comme de bon vieux amis, tout en mangeant le repas confectionné par Molly, tandis que Ron et Lavande regardaient la scène avec dégoût et mépris.

_ Dit Drago, j'aurai une question à te poser, s'incrusta Lavande.

_ Pose la, qu'on en finisse, répliqua Ginny irritée à la place du blond.

_ Hermione est coincée ? Parce que quand mon Ron-Ron la trompée avec moi … commença Lavande, faussement innocente.

_ Et si tu la fermais Brown ? La coupa froidement Drago. Tout le monde se fout de ce que vous faisiez ton Ron-Ron et toi. Et réfléchis, s'il a trompé Hermione, qui te dit qu'il ne te trompe pas aussi ? Ajouta Drago, mesquinement.

_ Je ne et permets pas Malfoy ! Rugit Ron en se levant furieusement de sa chaise.

_ Je me permets tout seul Weasley, rétorqua Drago, en se levant à son tour.

_ Laisse tomber Drago, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, fit Hermione en attrapant la main du blond.

Le jeune blond préféra écouter Hermione que son fort intérieur et se rassit sous le regard narquois de Ron, qui resta debout.

_ C'est bien Malfoy, tu obéis comme le petit chien que ut es, se moqua Ron, et ne faisant rire que Lavande.

_ Mais dis-moi mon cher Ronald, commença Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui « insulte » Lavande de petite chienne quand vous êtes au lit ? Termina-t-elle, sous l'œil rieur de ses amis et son petit-ami.

_ Comment tu sais ? Blanchit Lavande.

_ Parce que ni Ron, ni toi ne saut maîtriser le sort d'insonorisation, rigola Ginny, imitée par Hermione. Et donc, tout le monde le sait.

_ Mais si Hermione se moque, c'est juste par jalousie, répliqua Ron avec fureur.

_ Jalouse de quoi ? De la pimbêche avec qui tu m'as trompée ? Cingla Hermione en se levant pour faire face à son ex. Laisse-moi rire. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un bien mieux que toi, avec qui je suis heureuse et qui ne passe pas son temps à me parler de Quidditch. Il me fait me sentir vivante, je suis heureuse dès que je le vois ou même que je n'entends son prénom, déclara Hermione en le fixant d'un regard dur.

Pendant le discours de sa meilleure amie, Ginny avait matérialisé une boule d'insonorisation autour d'eux, pour qu'aucuns autres invités n'entendent la conversation entre eux et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

_ Mais tu ne trouveras jamais de quelqu'un de mieux que moi au lit, annonça fièrement Ron, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Ave lui, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de simuler. Il connaît mes besoins et il sait me faire atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'avec ses doigts, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Harry et Ginny, commença Hermione en se tournant vers ces derniers, merci pour l'invitation, mais nous allons rentrer. J'espère de tout cœur vous voir à la maison prochainement, termina-t-elle.

Sur es mots, Hermione les serra dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir et se retira pour laisser Drago leur dire au revoir à son tour. Il serra la main d'Harry et serra brièvement, qui en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Prend bien soin d'elle. » avant de se détacher du blond. ²

Drago lui sourit pour seule réponse, prit la main d'Hermione, et après avoir dit au revoir aux autres invités, regagnèrent l'entrée de la maison. Ils mirent leur manteau, dirent au revoir à Molly qui était dans la cuisine, et sortirent de la maison, transplanant chez eux, leurs mains toujours liés.

Personne n'avait remarqué la bague de fiançailles qui ornait l'annulaire gauche d'Hermione, mais elle se promit intérieurement qu'elle leur annoncerait prochainement.


End file.
